Beautiful Mermaid
by Everllarkglee4ever
Summary: Peeta and his friends Cato, Finnick, Thresh, and Marvel go to Panem High School they don't believe in fantasy stories, but what happen when they meet some special girls will their opinions change?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Mermaid

Hi guys! I'm Everllarkglee4ever the new author basically I only get the plot the rest is mine, so enjoy!

Peeta POV

Since I was a kid my grandpa told me stories about Greek myths but especially about beautiful creatures that Poseidon create to protect the people that have true intentions, that have a true heart, to save them from any harm, they live around us but you can't identify them.

That creatures called mermaid are immortal, and each of them have a special gift, but each 1000 years a very special mermaid is born, he told me that she would be the most beautiful and with the heart of gold, that by only see her would give you a sense of protection nobody can hurt you if she is around, but then he die, an with him all that amazing story tells where just that, fiction.

So here I'm, 2016, 16 years old going to Pamen High school in California talking to Finnick, Cato, Marvel, Thresh and Gale, the typical routine, but today we heard that some new girls will be going to our school.

And then they entered the room and everyone stare at them in awe I mean how could you not? They were gorgeous all sisters maybe they are adopted they're Johana was tall big brown eyes and short brown hair, Annie has a large brown hair and the greenest eyes you could imagine, Clove has a black hair and eyes, but what really caught the attention of all the people was Katniss the most beautiful girl ever seen she has this grey eyes and a braid intricate with flowers in a side of the head a good body and the sweetest expression in the face but when you look at her in the eyes you could get lost in them, but suddenly the meanest girls of the school: Delly, Glimmer, Bonnie and Twin, go to Katniss searching for a fight.

But her sisters put in the way saying:

-You hurt her we kill you-

-Oh! How cute! You will make your sisters defend you, you coward- said Delly while trying to slap Clove.

But out of nowhere Katniss pins her to the ground saying:

-You will not hurt my sisters-

Wow! Nobody spec that I wonder what other surprises this girl have.

Suddenly the bell ring and we entered to the hell named school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating I was sick so I couldn't but here it is.

Katniss POV

I am sitting at the beach at 3:00pm in the morning before school starts, you would think as a mermaid by the touch of the water I would have a tale by now or that my life is easy.

But no, it isn't easy to be me, well first let me explain you who I'm.

I'm Princess Katniss Everdeen I'm 14 years old the youngest daughter of Haymitch and Effie Everdeen, my dad is the king of the mermaids and my mom is human so we can change to a human every time we want, like every mermaid I've powers, to control little things but my powers can change the entire world so that's why my sisters take care of me to the point that I can't have time to myself, I go to Panem High-School and live in California at a big house near to the sea, it's really pretty and it's great to have a united family but I feel like I can't do anything like: have a boyfriend, because Johana scare him, can't have secrets, because sooner or later Clove discovered them, and I can't get to know new people, because Annie gets them away before they can get near to me.

But this year will be different, and I will make sure of that.

I get to the house before someone catches me and put the uniform quickly and start running to the garage get my new red Mercedes (they bought it for me, because of my apprentice driver license), before the girls can come down I start it and go to the school it's the first time I get to the school without the girls and it feels…GREAT!.

But my "escape" was ruined because as soon when I get out the car my sisters start screaming.

-Don't do that ever again, Katniss Everdeen you hear me!?-Clove yells.

-Brainless I will literally kill you right now but I can't because you're my little sister-Johana said.

-Why?-Ask Annie with tears in the eyes.

-Because, I want this year to be different to: make new friends, go to parties, have fun, I just want to be a normal teenager, but I get it I could never be normal so just, get inside the school.-They nod and we start walking towards the school.

All the people stop talking and walking and they just stare at us, until 4 girls with too much make-up come to us searching for a fight, but of course my sisters come in the way:

-You hurt her we kill you-Said Johana.

-Oh! How cute! You will make your sisters defend you, you coward- said the "leader" of them while trying to slap Clove.

But to everyone surprise I pin her to the ground saying:

-You will not hurt my sisters-

Then the bell ring and we go to class acting like nothing happend.

.

.

.

So this little chapter was only to explain the point of view of Katniss, hoped you enjoy it. :)


End file.
